


A Caring Hand

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Mild Smut, Voice Kink, Winter Break, nico is emotionally constipated lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Nico texts Kimi while drunk, and the result is something he could only dream of for the longest time.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kimi Räikkönen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	A Caring Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzielovesracing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzielovesracing/gifts).



> ahhh this unfortunately was written very last minute...life got in the way of things a lot and I was scared I wouldn't be able to finish this 👉👈 but I did, and im sorry if this seems a bit rushed and choppy. this was a pairing id never written before and so I thought id give it a shot ❤️ I hope you enjoy it, I would definitely like to write more of these two someday 🙈
> 
> I wrote about 80% of this very late at night in one sitting and only had the energy to proofread some of it ✌️😔

There was a familiar pounding in Nico's head when he woke up on Christmas morning. It was the taunting headache that came with a hangover, and he knew only that he had gotten drunk the night before, but not where or why. He groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing at his tired eyelids and rolling over to hide his face in the pillow. 

The first thing that got his attention was that the sheets on the bed did not look familiar. Looking around further, Nico raised an eyebrow and didn't recognize any of the furniture, or the paint on the walls and the layout of the room. Things were a bit blurry when he sat up as best as he could, although it only worsened the pain in his head. Nico let out a sigh and flopped back down onto the pillows after a few seconds.

He was about to go back to sleep, figuring he somehow had ended up at someone else's house, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Nico said, curious about who was about to walk through the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kimi, who had a way of sending his heart racing without even thinking about it.

Nico liked to think that he was a fairly confident person in life. He was self-assured and had a reputation for being somewhat of a flirty person, but he also had learned that sometimes there were things in life that he shouldn't attempt to pursue. Being realistic was something that came with time, and Nico had learned how to hold himself back sometimes.

Kimi was one of the things he had his reservations about.

For a few years now, Nico had found himself increasingly intrigued by the older man. There was something about his closed off-personality that made Nico want to test him, to see if he could get beneath Kimi's stone faced interior and into his heart. There were a few moments that Nico had seen the man without his public air of quietness on, when there were no cameras pointed at them and nobody around to broadcast him to the world. He understood why Kimi was so closed off; not everybody liked the media and constant surveillance that came with competing at the top levels of an international sport.

There were even fewer people who could wear down Kimi's protective guard. Sebastian was someone who seemed to be able to draw his friendlier side out the most. Nico had seen Kimi always looking a little less 'neutral' when he was with his former teammate, and the two of them got on well. Antonio was another person who Kimi seemed to have let into his heart. The young Italian was able to make Kimi smile and laugh more than Nico had ever thought possible, and he sometimes wanted to ask Antonio what the hell he said and did to get Kimi to love him so much.

Nico knew he wasn't super close to Kimi, and he felt it would have been in vain for him to try and get closer to him.

Despite this, Nico didn't try to stop his yearning. He didn't quite know why, but he found the man attractive. His rather piercing gaze and the scrutinizing look on his face made Nico want those eyes directed on him, though he would never admit it out loud. Nico often thought about tracing the tattoo's on Kimi's arm and wishing that he could see the entirety of his body. Kimi was a bit smaller than him, and Nico liked the idea of embracing him, whether it be while sleeping together at night or going for a quick _break_ to indulge in one another when no one was looking for them.

His feelings wanted him to go for it and try to win over Kimi's heart. His mind told him a different story though, and so Nico forced himself to pine silently and not get his hopes up.

"Oh, you're awake. Here, Daniel told me to bring you this," Kimi came over and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. He stretched his hand out to Nico, who reached out and accepted a pill from him.

Nico winced and sat up. He swallowed the pill with a glass of water and found that the water made him feel less like he had just died and come back to life. The mention of the Australian jogged his memory a bit, and Nico realized that he was in Daniel's house. For the past few years, Daniel had hosted a Christmas party for the grid. It was a nice opportunity for everyone to catch up out of the public eye, and Nico figured that Daniel had let him stay after having a few too many drinks the previous night during the get together.

"Did I get too drunk last night? Because I don't remember anything past nine in the night," Nico groaned. The room had at least stopped spinning and he could sit up in the guest bed without feeling like he was going to collapse. Looking down at himself, Nico saw that he was still dressed in his nice clothes, which were now rather wrinkled from him sleeping in them.

"Mhmm, so I take it you don't remember what you said to me," Kimi said, sitting down on the side of the bed, "but to answer your question, yes, you were one of a few people who were very out of it. You and Kevin drank enough to think it was a good idea to sing karaoke together, which I unfortunately don't have the pleasure of forgetting."

Nico chuckled at Kimi's ability to retain alcohol better than anyone else he knew. He studied the Finn's face, his neutral expression never wavering but there was the tiniest hint of a glimmer in his eyes. Nico wished he could have known what he was thinking about .

A shiver of anxiety went down Nico's spine as he wondered what he had said to Kimi the night before. There was the possibility that he had drunkenly confessed his feelings, and there was also the possibility that he had said something entirely unrelated that was still stupid. He almost wished that he had said something else stupid; whatever he could have said would ultimately be less embarrassing than confessing his feelings.

"What did I say?" Nico asked. He bit his lip in anticipation and was a little bit afraid of what the response was going to be.

Kimi's lips curled into a small smile, the first time Nico had ever seen him smile when it was just the two of them. He got up and walked over to the dresser, picking up Nico's phone and tossing it to him.

"Read through your text messages. I'll go get you something to eat while you do that," was all Kimi said before he silently left the room.

Nico frowned and lay back down as he opened his phone up. It was mostly charged, meaning that somebody must have plugged it in for him after he passed out in Daniel's guest room. He opened his messages and was a little bit concerned about what he was going to find. There were a few messages to Daniel, mostly of him asking for the address and if he needed to bring anything. He then clicked on the conversation with Kimi, whose name he had apparently put a heart next to in his contact information.

There was quite a bit for him to read through. Nico grimaced and scrolled back up to the first message he had sent, though he didn't remember sending any of them.

**you're hot,** he typed and sent to Kimi without another thought. That was at around ten, and the conversation in total stretched almost to midnight.

**You are drunk.**

Nico wasn't sure what else he had expected Kimi to respond with. Knowing him, Kimi had probably been just a few meters away and could see his drunken antics perfectly when he had been texting him and most likely struggling to hold onto a cup at the same time.

**you're fuckingf hot Kim im drink but I still know you're hot** , Nico managed to simultaneously feel embarrassed and think that he was hilarious while drunk as he read his messages from the night before. Most of them contained words that were misspelled or in the wrong form, but they were still easy enough to read and figure out what he had been trying to say.

**Text me when you remember how to talk normally. Or come talk to me in person. Or don't.** Kimi's ability to sound deadpan even over text impressed Nico. It also worried him, since he had a hard time figuring out the tone of the message. 

At first, Nico thought that he hadn't done too much damage while drunk; he could easily brush it off as alcohol-induced shenanigans when Kimi came back into the bedroom. Then he kept scrolling through the messages, and he got the sinking feeling as he read that this wasn't something he could easily come up with a believable excuse for. 

**I wanna have your babies** , was probably the message sent by Nico that was the final nail in his coffin. He widened his eyes when he read what he had sent the night before. It had taken a lot of self control to keep his feelings for the older man hidden for the past few years, and in the span of two hours Nico had managed to expose himself rather thoroughly via text message.

**Well, at least take me out for dinner first** , was what Kimi had said in response, and also the last message of their conversation. Nico assumed that after that, he had probably stumbled into Daniel's guest room, and slept until he found himself awake and cringing hours later.

He quickly closed his phone and set it on the nightstand. Feeling a warm blush settling over his cheeks, Nico hid his face in the pillow and tried not to freak out too much. Kimi now knew about his feelings for him and it had happened in what was perhaps the most embarrassing way possible. Nico cursed his drunk self and was trying to think of a way to redeem himself in Kimi's eyes.

It wasn't like Kimi had reacted badly to his confession. Hell, he had barely reacted at all, as was usually how things went with Kimi. Nico had a hard time trying to judge if Kimi was simply indifferent or if he potentially returned the feelings. The last message the Finn had sent was responsible for making Nico's mind race. Taking him out to dinner did sound nice, and Nico continuously debated if Kimi was serious about it or not.

His panicked thoughts were cut short by the sound of Kimi coming back through the door. Nico rolled onto his back and shyly watched Kimi from beneath the blankets. He had a plate with a plain slice of toast on it, and Nico wordlessly took it from him and began to eat it.

"Uh, sorry," Nico said after he swallowed a bite of the bread. 

Kimi sat down on the side of the bed and crossed his arms, breaking out into a smile once again. "Don't be. I'm glad that you told me about your feelings, even if it was while you were drunk and saying really stupid things."

Nico nearly choked on the bread and coughed a few times. He quickly ate the rest of it, handing the empty plate off to Kimi who took it out to the kitchen. When the Finn came back, he sat down on the bed again and looked expectantly at Nico. Nico wasn't sure what he expected him to say, and he rolled onto his side.

"Why are you still here?" Nico asked, "not that I'm complaining. I'm here because I got too drunk to drive myself home, but why did you spend the night at Daniel's house?"

To his surprise, Kimi pushed the sheets down and lay down next to him. He got comfortable beneath the layers of sheets and lay on his side, looking Nico directly in the eye like it was nothing.

"Because Daniel asked me to stay," Kimi said, and suddenly Nico felt like one of the many reporters whose questions always got a fragmented sentence as an answer from Kimi. He wanted to know more, and his curiosity wasn't going to be satiated until Kimi told him more.

"What did he say?" Nico waited with baited breath.

Kimi shifted closer to him and put a hand on his arm, and Nico nearly melted under his touch. "He said that he knows you've been pining after me for a long time. I said that I gathered that from the messages you were sending me. He looked like he was pretty far gone too, not as bad as you though. Then he said that you were asleep in his guest room, and asked if I could stay to make sure you were okay."

Nico couldn't look away from his soft blue eyes as he spoke. Kimi had such a quiet, gentle voice. He rarely raised his voice except for when he was frustrated, and Nico would gladly have listened to him talk forever. His low, quiet voice was the type of thing that Nico could have fallen asleep to, and he shivered at the thought of Kimi whispering things into his ear while they did less-than-holy things together.

"Well um, thank you for taking care of me. And I'm sorry you had to find out about my feelings in such a weird way," Nico muttered shyly.

Kimi leaned closer and tangled their fingers together. He ran his other hand through Nico's messed up hair and murmured, "well, if you're going to have my babies, then the least I could do in response is take care of you."

Nico's mind suddenly felt clearer than it had been for the entire morning. Right next to him in bed was the man who he had been yearning for, who he had been wanting to see the warm and loving side of for so long, and it sounded a damn lot like his feelings were being reciprocated. Nico wasn't sure what to say at first, and so he made a bold decision and decided not to say anything.

Instead, he closed the small gap between them and kissed Kimi. His lips were soft and warm, unlike the exterior he was always putting on in public. Nico's eyes fell shut as he felt Kimi kissing him back. He instinctively reached out and gripped at Kimi's shoulders, pulling closer and laying flush against him. 

The layers of clothing between them quickly became too much for Nico. He broke away from Kimi only to hastily pull his shirt off, absentmindedly throwing it towards the wall. 

"What do you want, Nico?" Kimi asked in a husky tone. His pale cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were slightly parted, shiny from kissing desperately.

"I want you to talk to me and do something to me," Nico moaned, and in any other circumstance he would have been embarrassed over how quickly he was getting needy. He had the man of his dreams practically on top of him though, and so Nico felt he was justified in being rather turned on early.

"Then let's lose the rest of these clothes, and you do what I tell you to, okay?" Kimi whispered in his ear, and his voice made Nico shudder with arousal. He nodded eagerly and watched as Kimi pulled his shirt off too, and Nico pressed a hand against his chest. Deep down, Nico knew he probably would have done anything Kimi told him to do in that moment.

Kimi pressed their lips together again, this time a bit slower and more steady. He slipped his tongue past Nico's parted lips and took his breath away as he reached down to tease at the waistband of Nico's pants. Nico whined into the kiss and tried to press closer into his touch, wanting him to get on with it. His impatience paid off after a few drawn out moments, and Kimi slipped his pants off, leaving Nico in just a pair of underwear.

"Lay on your back, pretty one, and let me do the work," Kimi whispered against his lips when they parted.

Nico complied, shifting to lay on his back. Kimi kicked the sheets down off of them, exposing Nico's almost entirely nude-self to the cooler air of the room. The younger shivered and bit his lip as he watched Kimi sitting up on his knees and fiddling with his belt. It took a few seconds, but Kimi got the garment undone and pulled his jeans off, leaving them to sit on the ground with the rest of their abandoned clothes.

When Kimi climbed over top of Nico to sit between his legs, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss once more, the weight of his body against Nico was heavenly to him. Nico gladly let Kimi take control of things, and the Finn trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck, eventually leaving open-mouthed kisses on his chest as he stroked his hands over Nico's sides and stomach.

"You said you like the sound of my voice, yeah?" Kimi purred when he tantalizingly placed a hand flat against the bulge in Nico's boxers. Once more, Nico found that all he could do was nod in response.

Kimi toyed with the hem of the fabric for a moment before he slowly slipped a finger beneath the waistband and lightly brushed his fingertip over Nico's hip. He nuzzled his face against Nico's neck and said, "then you should have told me sooner. We could have done this sooner, could have whispered in your ear and told you everything I'd like to do to you."

The breathless nature of Kimi's voice and the lilt of his accent made Nico's blood run south, and he let out a loud gasp when Kimi reached his entire hadn't into his underwear. Kimi didn't touch him like he wanted him to at first, simply running his hand over Nico's thighs. 

"Close your eyes," Kimi whispered in his ear, his fingers brushing along his inner thighs.

Nico let his eyes fall shut and reached up to tangle one hand into Kimi's short hair. He let out a shaky breath and focused on the sound of his low, quiet voice as Kimi continued to talk to him, his words becoming more filthy.

"I could fuck you behind the Renault motorhome, make your legs shake and tell you how pretty you are. You'd like that, I know you would, you know you're absolutely fucking gorgeous," Kimi moaned as he eventually gave Nico what he wanted and wrapped his hand around the base of his hard cock.

Kimi's fist around him was tight and warm, and Nico had to consciously will himself not to push his hips up into it. All he was aware of was the incredibly hot feeling of Kimi's hand on his dick, the sound of his soft voice, and the feeling of him laying on top of Nico. He groaned and tipped his head back further into the pillows as Kimi began to stroke him, slowly at first but gradually increasing his pace.

"Or sit you on my lap and finger you while I read something boring like my grocery list to you, and you'd still be all begging for me like this," Kimi teased him and ran his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. He nipped at Nico's bottom lip and grinned when it elicited a gasp from him.

Nico whined and arched his back off the bed as Kimi stroked him faster, the slick sounds of their movements filling the room. He knew he probably wasn't going to last for much longer but he didn't try to stop it, fully submitting himself to Kimi and his voice that seemed to put a spell over Nico.

"Come for me, honey," Kimi murmured in a low tone.

The nickname was enough for Nico to slip over the edge, and the tension in his body uncurled as he came into Kimi's hand and cried out the Finn's name. Nico tugged at his hair and splayed his other hand over the bare expanse of his back, clinging to him as he finished and felt like he was in the greatest bliss of his life. Kimi rutted against him until he too came, the look on his face the most erotic thing Nico had ever seen.

They both stripped out of their dirtied underwear and cuddled up beneath the sheets once more, with Nico putting an arm around Kimi and laying his cheek against the top of his head. He felt Kimi relax in his arms, and his heart overflowed with love for him in that moment. Seeing Kimi be relaxed and at ease was something Nico had wanted to see for so long, and now he was finally getting it. He had Kimi in his arms and a smile on his face, and Nico said a silent thanks to drunk-Nico for giving himself a push in the right direction.

Kimi looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and said, "I'm hoping you let me do this again with you sometime. The sex and the cuddling, that is. And hopefully the handholding too."

"Of course, that's what I've wanted for a long time," Nico laughed, "so, about that dinner date you mentioned last night..."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon ❤️


End file.
